clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu (game)
Card-Jitsu is a card game started by The Three Masters 1000 years ago. It wasn't well known until introduced to Club Penguin by a mysterious penguin called Sensei. The game populated a few years ago when introduced, and now penguins can go and get 10 starter cards from the master himself - then can go buy some more from the Card Store. But Card-Jitsu is not just a game, it is a stage of your training to become a Ninja. There are three elements to master in Card-Jitsu. You become a normal stage Ninja when playing Card-Jitsu. The other stages are to complete one element at a time. The first element to master is Fire, which is "Card-Jitsu: Fire". History See also: Ninjas#History It is unknown when The Three Masters created the game, but it was known that there were three elements to the game - Fire, Snow & Water. Then when the masters stepped down, Sensei had continued the game with his brother, Fire Sensei. The game was mastered by the two brothers, who took the game ahead. Sensei had built up the game into the elements that were known, Fire, Snow & Water, and went to Club Penguin for two reasons, to find his brother after his disappearance, and to probably start a new life. Then Sensei stayed up in the Mountains and built the "Dojo", where he had stayed, but at the same time, his brother, Fire Sensei was up in the Mountains too, near a volcano, and at the same time was training "Fire Ninjas" in Card-Jitsu: Fire. Then Sensei had introduced Card-Jitsu to the islanders of Club Penguin in October 2008, and then the game released on November 18, 2008 officially. How to Play Many believe that the card game is quite easy to play, though it is obvious that newcomers find the game especially hard (possibly because they didn't read the instructions). The first time a penguin goes to play Card-Jitsu, he is given a free Card-Jitsu Starter Pack exclusive, which coins 10 basic cards to play with. The Sensei is always sitting in his cushion in the corner. You go up to him and ask for the Starter Pack. Then when Sensei has given you your Starter Pack, you can ask him to team him up with a penguin that wishes to play which is at the same standards. Then the players get sent to a vacant mat where they play. Now the way to play is quite simple. You draw 5 cards from your deck (the deck should be face-down) out of your 10 cards. You then choose one card out of the 5 cards. Now the cards will be of different colours - blue, green, purple, orange, yellow, etc. And they will have a number in the top-left corner of the card, which will be in a range between 2-12. Then there will be one of 2 other icons - Fire, Snow or Water. Each element can beat another element: * Fire beats Snow * Snow beats Water * Water beats Fire Then if you choose the right card & element, you can beat your opponent's card if your card's element beats theirs. But if you and your opponent choose the same element, you need to rely in the number that is in the top-left corner of the card. If it is higher, then you win that round. The player that gets a Fire, Snow & Water card that are different colours win. Or if they get the same element with the same colours. Gallery File:Power Card 01.PNG|The Water Party Power Card. File:Power Card 02.PNG|The Aqua Grabber Power Card, a popular one. File:Power Card 03.PNG|The Thin Ice Power Card. File:Power Card 04.PNG|The Jackhammer Power Card. File:Power Card 05.PNG|The Snow Globe Power Card. File:Power Card 06.PNG|The most popular, Sled Racing Power Card. File:Klutzy Card-Jitsu Card.PNG|Oh look who it is.. File:Herbert Card-Jitsu Card.PNG|Speaking of Klutzy. Trivia * Though the game only released to the public in late 2008, it had been carried out for generations, and had only started to get especially popular. * There was another stage of Card-Jitsu released to master the "Fire" element called "Card-Jitsu: Fire". and another to mater the element of "Water" called "Card Jitsu: Water" * The master of the game, Sensei, has every Card-Jitsu card known to existence. * The game released cards which penguins could use to play outside the game. See also * Fire Sensei * Sensei * The Three Masters * Sensei's Family * United States of Antarctica * Card-Jitsu Extreme * Card-Jitsu X * Card-Jitsu Power * Card Holder * Card Jitsu Penguin Category:Games